And Fears Were Confirmed
by Bandit-Queen
Summary: Crystal Tokyo is in danger. Evils of the past have breached the walls of time, and old bonds will only hold for so long... RR, please. (lots of slash)
1. A Gash in Time's Walls

_Meioh Setsuna's memory_

By the time I knew what was happening, she'd returned.

I saw the pull in the walls and motion of Time, I knew something was terribly wrong... if only I had been able stop it.

I saw the tear and immediately warned Haruka and Michiru, as was my promise. It was when I tried to contact Earth that I became frightened. I couldn't use my scepter to speak with anyone in the palace, and all the broken barriers around it should have made it easy.

So I had no choice.

I went to Earth.

* * *

_Tenou Haruka's memory_

I heard Setsuna's call and almost panicked. I hadn't been needed for years, and my first hope was that it was just a false alarm. Then I realized what she'd said.

_A pull in the walls... time has been disrupted..._

Certainly not a false alarm.

I did what came naturally. I transformed and prepared myself to fly to Earth, our meeting place in case of... well, emergency.

* * *

_Kaioh Michiru's memory_

As soon as I heard Setsuna's voice, I morphed. I had no choice but to follow orders and go to Earth. I couldn't know what would be waiting there.

* * *

_The Crystal Palace_

_The royal chambers_

_Morning_

Serenity blinked open one eye and shut it again. She was too tired to deal with anything queen-related. She heard Endymion snoring softly beside her.

Another boring day awaited.

She had sent Rini to live with her past self. The palace without the princess was almost more than she could take. She missed her daughter, but she had a feeling that if Rini came back, the Serena of the past would _grieve_.

She sighed and stood and shook out her flaxen hair, annoyed that she had thought herself awake. Endymion rolled over onto her empty pillow and pushed himself up. They always awoke at the same time.

"Hefftastaliboutgar..."

Serenity laughed and shoved Endymion over so she could sit on the end of the bed, "Are you having a nice conversation with that pillow?"

Endymion smiled at her, "I said: We have to ask Talia about the Guard."

"She _is_ the Guard right now."

"They're all on holiday?"

"Yes. Endymion, it's the summer festival this week, they all need time off."

He frowned, "But won't we be vulnerable?"

"I'm not worried," she stroked his black hair, which was falling into his eyes, "and I don't think you should be."

"Serenity..."

She looked at him expectantly. There was a reprimand coming.

"You should have told me before you let them all go."

Serenity stared at her husband, confused, "I did tell you."

"You... what?" he blinked at her.

"I asked you last night, you nodded and said they deserved a vacation."

Endymion's deep violet eyes searched her. She shook her head, unable to help him, but sure she had talked to him.

He sat up with a sigh and put his head in his hands. Serenity bit her lip and touched his shoulder lightly. When he looked up at her again, she was unsurprised to see dark rings beneath his eyes. Those hadn't been there before they'd been crowned.

She out her arms around him, unsure of what he needed her to do.

This wasn't the only thing he'd forgotten...

Serenity found herself thinking of the time she'd seen him wandering the courtyards, calling his daughter's name. She'd had to shake him to a stop and explain four times where Small Lady was. And that had been only a month ago.

A knock the door shook her from memory. She stood and opened the door a crack, wondering how proper it was for a queen to answer calls in her nightdress.

"Your majesty."

Serenity was shocked to see Sailor Pluto standing on front of her. She stumbled and struggled for words.

"Uh... er, Pluto... what...?"

"Lady," Pluto sank to one knee, "there has been a disruption in the flow of time."

Serenity took Pluto's hand gently and lifted her, "What do you mean?"

"Milady, may I have your permission to enter?"

Serenity blinked.

"These words should not be overheard."

So the door was closed behind Pluto's back.

* * *

"So something from the past entered the present?"

Pluto shifted her weight, trying not to make eye contact with the king, who was clothed only from the waist down. She leaned on her Garnet Scepter.

"Yes, king."

"But... how?"

"I suppose someone in the past realized they were going to be defeated by Sailor Moon."

"You felt negative energy?"

"Damn lot of it," she blushed, "I'm sorry, I didn't ask permission..."

Endymion shrugged, eyes on the floor.

Pluto watched his dark hair wave as he shook his head. She wished she could touch him...

"Pluto."

She turned to her queen, "yes."

"Why don't you know who it was?"

Pluto bit back a loud sigh, "Whoever it was used an immense amount of energy. The remnants created a cloud, and by the time it cleared it was too late."

"Shouldn't you be able to see anyway?"

"Who it is, I don't care anymore. I came here because I couldn't establish contact with you. Who or What traveled through time... it came to Earth."

There was a silence as her words echoed off the crystal walls.

Serenity groaned.

Endymion stood up and put his hands on her shoulders.

Pluto shivered and turned to the window. Looking out, she saw Uranus and Neptune mounting the palace steps, walking close to each other. Pluto could feel their worried auras from the height of the royal quarters.

"May I suggest gathering the Sailors?"

She turned to see Serenity nodding.

"And protecting the Crystal."

Another nod.

"It may be nothing, a... youma or something with too much power."

Endymion snorted, "Unlikely."

Pluto was inclined to agree.

* * *

_The Crystal Palace_

_The meeting hall_

_Noon_

Serenity stared at the array of people before her.

The Inner and Outer scouts all sat in cushioned seats around the crystalline table. Talia, the Captain of the Guard, sat at one end, looking nervous. Pluto had told her what was happening. Sailor Saturn was nowhere to be seen. No one had been able to reach her, and no one was surprised.

"Ehem..."

All attention turned to the queen.

"You have all been informed of the current situation. It would take far too long to search the city. I suggest we all stay put for now."

Jupiter leaned forward, "Shouldn't we warn the people?"

"No," Mercury and Endymion said simultaneously. The king nodded in Mercury's direction, and she continued.

"If we alert the public we'll have mass panic. Better to wait."

Jupiter rested her chin on her fist, "but what if the enemy attacks the public?"

"Then we acknowledge it."

Serenity nodded her consent.

Talia stood nervously, "Milady..."

"Yes?"

"You have no Castle Guard. I could find them all, if you would like."

Serenity sighed, "Most have them have gone to their home planets... I think we'd cause less of a commotion if we didn't."

A voice rang from the end of the table.

"You're worried about a commotion _now?_"

Serenity regarded Uranus tersely.

"Wait an hour, maybe two, and the entire palace will come crashing down around you. Better you gather your strength while you still can."

Pluto glared across the table, "We can't know if they're that powerfu—"

"They were powerful enough to rip through the balance of time!"

Silence greeted this.

With an annoyed groan, the king stood, "We don't make any moves until we know what we're dealing with."

Uranus' head cocked up, "You're making a mistake."

"Last time I checked," Endymion straightened, "_I_ was the king."

Uranus raised herself, obviously stung, "Then as king you should be able to see what's in front of you!"

"I have had enough of you."

"Do you have any idea what you're up against!"

"My word is final!"

"This could be the last battle you ever wage, and—!"

"MY WORD IS FINAL!"

Endymion turned on his heel and stormed away, cloak billowing dramatically. Uranus kicked her chair out of her way and walked stiffly out the glass door.

The Sailors stared at the table.

Finally, Serenity spoke. Her voice was barely shaking.

"I apologize for the king... If you could all keep a general watch, I'd be grateful."

* * *

_Outside the Crystal Palace_

_The grand stair_

_Just after noon_

Neptune laid her hand on Uranus' shoulder. Uranus made no response to the touch.

"Haruka... I don't think he meant that the way it sounded..."

"What use am I to you?"

Neptune stepped closer, puzzled by the question.

"I mean," Uranus fixed the ground with an angry stare, "I'm... a woman... I don't have much of a purpose in terms of monarchy."

Neptune smiled and squeezed her old lover's shoulder, "Ah. You're thinking I'll want a king to grow old beside, a political treasure chest."

She absorbed Uranus' quiet acceptance.

"Haruka, I don't care what sociality says I should do."

"You've said that before."

Neptune was hurt by the coldness in Uranus' voice. She removed her hand and stepped back, defiant.

"Look at me."

Uranus looked up from below her bangs.

"What do you see?"

"The most beautiful woman in the universe."

Neptune had to smile, "Something like that. But you see..."

She took hold of Uranus' gloved hands, pressing them to her own face, "I'm a woman too."

For the first time in months, lips brushed... touched... pressed...and then...

* * *

_Crystal Tokyo_

_Gaia Street_

_afternoon_

The five cloaked figures didn't stand out in the crowd of costumed people. The summer festival was coming, and luckily it was regular to appear mysterious.

The figure in front darted to the left and climbed a short flight of stairs. The other four followed it.

The first reached a house it identified as useful, and slipped through the wall like a ghost. The others followed again. A lone old man slept in an ivory-toned armchair. That wouldn't do.

The first figure spoke quietly, "Arise and greet death."

The old man started awake, obviously confused. He eyed the five people in front of him. He reached around on the table beside him for a pair of glasses that he couldn't get to in time.

A hooded figure stepped forward and brandished a large pointed crystal thorn.

The old man cried out as it sunk into his chest, crackling with dark energy.

The one who had stabbed him stepped back and released the cloak, calling out a cry that hadn't been heard for centuries.

The old man and the crystal flashed and became a bleeding pile of ash on the white armchair. Laughter filled the room.

The return was complete.


	2. The Return is Complete

_The Crystal Palace_

_The upper bridge_

_Evening_

Jupiter sat on the clear, solid guardwall, looking out over Crystal Tokyo. She breathed in the warm air and wished she were relaxing at home.

The gardens of Jupiter would be overflowing with color and greenery... the beauty of the orchids she'd planted... the wonderful fern bed her friends had made would no doubt look perfect.

She sighed and turned around, greeting Venus with a nod. The scout of love smiled.

"Seen anything interesting?"

"No, but the sky is completely orange."

Venus laughed, "It's pretty."

"Yeah..." Jupiter watched the clouds move distractedly, "Hey, Mina..."

"Mmm?"

"Who d'you think it is?"

Venus sat beside her friend, blond hair waving in the breeze.

"I don't know... shouldn't you ask Amy this?"

"I guess, but she isn't here."

"Well... I'm hoping we won't have to deal with Black Moon again... especially for your sake."

Jupiter laughed. When she stopped, she didn't know what else to say.

So they sat in the quiet of the darkening sky.

* * *

_The Crystal Palace_

_The royal chambers_

_Evening_

"Why are you so upset?" she demanded.

"I don't like to be second-guessed!"

"She was only trying to help!"

"Well maybe I don't want her help!"

"_What_ is _wrong_ with you!"

Endymion threw his hands into the air and walked to the wall, leaning against it. Serenity stood angrily behind him.

"We don't even know what's coming and you're _breaking alliances!_"

"I'm not trying to."

Serenity had to accept that response. She didn't want to be fighting with Endymion if they needed to _fight _together. And she had something else on her mind...

"Endymion, I don't know if I can still... you know. _Be_ Sailor Moon."

He turned to her then, a look of surprise playing on his features, "What are you talking about? You are Sailor Moon."

"I was."

"Serenity!" he quieted himself as she pulled back. He took her in his arms and held her tightly.

"_Bunny._ You still have your own strength, no matter what has happened in the past."

"Don't you remember fighting all those times... the Circus, Galaxia... _Black Moon!"_

"Yes."

Serenity looked up at him, "When Black Moon attacked what was then the future... My future self wasn't able to stop it. I failed!"

"Serenity, calm down."

"I got myself encased in glass!"

"Hush! Hush."

He kissed her softly and pushed her hair out of her tired eyes.

They stood there, holding each other, for an eternity of heartbeats.

"We can, Serenity. We can."

* * *

_The Crystal Palace_

_The grand stair_

_nighttime_

The five hooded figures stood before the Crystal Palace.

Jupiter and Venus had long since noticed them and called the rest of the scouts. All the inners and outers were standing just inside the giant glass doors.

The opposing forces were staring at each other.

Endymion tried to push his way to the front, but Mars laid a firm hand on his chest.

"King, we're your guardians, remember?"

He stared at her, a retort on his lips. Serenity slipped her hand into his and he remained silent. The scouts readied themselves.

Pluto tapped a small panel with her Garnet Scepter and the great doors swung open.

The figures watched the doors open ever so slowly.

Uranus tightened her grip on her sword.

Pluto held her scepter before her.

Serenity realized far too late that the Imperium Silver Crystal was hanging around her neck.

_Thud..._

The doors were fully open.

For a moment, only the wind blew, and no one moved.

Then one figure lifted a white-gloved hand and curled it's fingers in a wave... once... twice... Then a male voice echoed.

"Hello, Amy."

Before anyone could react, Sailor Mercury gasped and fell to her knees. She choked on words and sputtered, shaking, ignoring Mars' hand gripping her shoulder.

Jupiter nearly growled at the five people watching her.

Mercury stretched out a hand to the man who had waved, "You... I..."

Mars knelt, "Amy, what is it?"

Mercury fell into Mars' with her arm still outstretched. No one standing outside the Crystal Palace was prepared for what happened next. Mercury opened her mouth.

"ZOISITE!"

And the figures vanished.

Chaos broke out.

The scouts spread out, yelling blind commands to each other. Mars pulled Mercury to her feet. The group managed to form a circle around the royal couple.

Total silence enveloped the room.

* * *

The inner scouts were ready to die, then and there. The outers were trying vainly to help them, to stabilize their fragile mentalities. But the voices were still echoing.

"_Raye, I've missed you"_

Mars shivered angrily at Jadeite's cooing words.

"_My, my, Mina. Been quite a long time, hasn't it?"_

Venus gripped Pluto's arm. Kunzite barraged her with promises of love.

"_Oh, Lita, how you've changed."_

Jupiter was eyeing the domed crystal ceiling, trying to find a hint of where Nephrite was. There wasn't even a shadow.

"_Amy, Amy, Amy, Amy, hahaha, Amy, why don't you join me, Amy, Amy..."_

Mercury was on her knees again, tears streaming down her face. Zoisite's taunting was driving home.

At the center of it, Serenity felt herself shrinking in response to that one hissing whisper...

"_Remember me, Moon Girl? Remember how weak I was, how weak you are? I can defeat you now, Sailor Moon, I can defeat you now."_

She held Endymion's hands as they stood back-to-back. He was cursing under his breath... something about the impossibility of the situation.

And then... the whispers stopped.

The scouts tensed even more, bracing themselves for an attack.

They were sorely disappointed.

All at once, screaming laughter burst from the air around them. Terrible, shrill calls of madness rang in their ears and drove them back, closer to the king and queen.

"Stop, stop," Mercury was repeating to herself, "stop, stop..."

"_Ahahaha! Amy! Amy! Hahaha!"_

"Stopstopstopstopstop—"

"ENOUGH!" Serenity screamed, grabbing Mercury by the shoulders and pulling her back. The scout of ice sobbed into the queen's arms.

Beryl's voice cut through supporting words and angry oaths.

"_I'll haunt you, Sailor Moon."_

There was a distinct sensation of energy leaving the room.

The scouts sighed collectively, relieved. _They _were gone for now.

Uranus and Neptune stood mute as all others rushed to Mercury. They looked at each other, determining then and there that they would never end up like that.

Mercury was hiccuping and crying into Serenity's dress. Endymion was still standing, tense and en garde. The inner scouts were all a mess. Pluto tried her best to calm Mercury.

Serenity stood, pulling Mercury up with her, "Everyone... get some rest and keep your transformation pens with you."

Uranus stepped forward with a start, "That's it? You'll let them get away!"

"They have no intention of leaving!"

"So we fall asleep and let them kill us?"

"Haruka, at least _try _to have more faith in the barriers I've set around this palace! We let them in, granted, but I've put defenses up around every room! If you would prefer to sleep outside, I'm sorry, but the doors appear to be locked!"

Uranus looked down, embarassed.

Pluto closed her eyes and concentrated for moment. She couldn't risk this... she shouldn't have come... time was unguarded now.

Serenity surveyed the mentally worn group standing before her.

"Go to your chambers and rest, all of you. Neptune, Pluto, Uranus... there will be guest rooms for you."

They nodded and left as one.

The inner scouts huddled around Mercury and helped her from the room, all walking in a daze.

Serenity and Endymion were left staring at each other.

"This... this was never supposed to happen..." Serenity looked at his wrinkled shirt.

"No, it wasn't. But it did. And now we're going to defeat them again."

"Our past... Our past!" she looked in shock at his face.

"What?"

"If we never destroyed them in the past... we never... I never... I won't _know_ you!"

Endymion could do nothing but hold her close and pray they'd live long enough to correct the past.

Otherwise there would be no future.


	3. Eyes Opened Tightly

_The Crystal Palace_

_Guest Chambers_

_Mizuno Amy's Room_

_night_

Amy pulled the silk sheet over her head and tried not to cry again. Zoisite's voice was still there, but now only in her mind.

_Amy, Amy, join me, Amy..._

She shivered. She hated being the first scout to fall apart, but... She had loved him so much, even though it had been years ago. Thousands of years, technically.

"Why?" she asked the ceiling, confused.

Then she felt wetness on her cheek.

She groaned softly and wiped it away. She had more pressing matters than unrequited love. Not that it had always been unrequited...

She stood up and paced the room, afraid to look in the mirror. She considered the walls and decided no one would hear her if she thought aloud.

"How... that's the only question now. I know _why_ they're here... well, sort of. But how did they gain enough power to come through time? And..."

She stopped pacing, observing herself in the mirror she hadn't wanted to see. Her short blue hair was crumpled and tangled. She combed her fingers through it. Then she paused.

"And... where's Metaria...?"

She walked to the mirror and leaned against it. She closed her eyes, sighing. If the Dark Kingdom Negaverse had traveled from the past, it meant they'd somehow gained memories of the future. Only Metaria could have anywhere near enough power to know...

But how did she get that power?

Amy opened her eyes.

A green orb stared back at her.

She screamed and leapt backwards, colliding with the bed and falling to the floor. She crawled wildly away from Zoisite's grinning face, grasping at bedsheets and crying out random names.

Zoisite chuckled and faded away.

* * *

_The Crystal Palace_

_The royal chambers_

_midnight_

Serenity burst out the door of the bedroom and ran, barely slowed by her gown, down the halls of the palace. She had heard Amy's scream.

Endymion caught up to her and ran by her side. Moments later Sailor Mars had joined them. Moments after that, there was a slam as the royal couple and three scouts exploded into the guest room.

The king and queen rushed to Amy's still form. Endymion felt her neck for a pulse.

"She fainted."

Mars swore and turned away, Jupiter and Venus leaning over her shoulders.

Serenity stood up as Uranus, Neptune and Pluto crowded around the door, "It's all right. Just... go back to..."

She read the expression on Pluto's face.

"...to what you were doing."

The outers nodded as one. Pluto turned and left. Neptune hovered for a moment, but Uranus took her arm and led her down the hallway.

Mars knelt down and looked at Amy's face. There was a pale mark beneath one eye.

Serenity moved aside to watch Endymion lift Amy and lay her gently on the bed. He stepped back and put an arm around his wife's shoulders.

Mars stood by, breathing loudly.

"Serena, honestly! We've got to find them and end this!"

"End it?" Serenity raised an eyebrow, "Who in this Palace has the power to end it?"

Mars grated her teeth, but nodded. Venus bit her lip and looked down. It was obvious she agreed. Jupiter looked from black hair to blond hair, then let her eyes meet those of her queen.

Serenity held in a sigh, "I would agree, were it not for the last time we fought her. If you don't remember, it cost all of you your lives."

"Yeah, but we got them back," Jupiter smiled.

No one else laughed. The words were true.

"And," Serenity continued, "Beryl killed three of her own generals for us last time. We won't have that advantage."

The scouts nodded. Mars smiled tiredly at Serenity, "I wouldn't have pegged you as a planner."

"Wouldn't have pegged you as a Sailor Scout."

Tense laughter filled the room. The jokes were only a false attempt to slow the process of panic and fear.

Because Serenity was right.

They had no advantages.

* * *

_The Crystal Palace_

_The abandoned rooms_

_shortly after midnight._

"Honestly, Nephrite, how can you say that?"

"Easily. We should attack them quickly and not toy around with them. I seem to recall you failing last time that happened."

Zoisite laughed loudly, "_After_ you did!"

Jadeite yelled from the corner of the room, "Will you two be _quiet!_ I'm trying to think."

"Hahaha, we should be quiet. After all, it's an effort for you!"

"Why you—"

"_Silence, all of you!"_

The room stilled. Queen Beryl had the attention of her generals.

"We have time. But I agree with Nephrite. We already know what they're capable of, there's no need to waste energy on youmas this time."

Kunzite coughed politely, "Queen Beryl, may I?"

A nod of auburn hair gave him permission.

"We know what the Sailor Scouts of the past are capable of. But they may have gained power and experience..."

"You're telling me things I know, Kunzite."

"And," he said bravely, "we have never even seen the other three Scouts."

"Hmm..."

The contemplative silence buzzed loudly in the generals' ears.

"You're right. Jadeite, find out what they can do. If you have enough energy, create a decoy. A ghost youma."

"Yes, Queen," he bowed.

The others turned to leave.

"And, Zoisite!"

Zoisite turned and bowed his head, "yes?"

"Do _not_ cross the line."

"I won't, my queen."

* * *

_The Crystal Palace_

_The meeting hall_

_morning_

"Thank you all..."

Serenity paused as Venus took a seat.

"...for cooperating. As we're all aware, we won't get anywhere by staying in one place, but neither will they."

Talia, dressed in her white captian's uniform and looking startlingly like the opposite of Kunzite, strode into the room. She nodded to the Sailor Scouts and addressed her queen directly.

"Lady, they haven't left the palace. Your shields held, they're locked in."

Jupiter tucked hair behind her ear, "Along with us!"

"Yes..." Talia played with her own red hair.

Serenity dismissed Talia with a calm gesture. As the captain left, the queen looked to the outer scouts.

"Pluto. Have you told them," she nodded to Neptune and Uranus, "who we're dealing with?"

"I've tried. It may be better that you explain."

"Very well. Where to start..."

Silence answered her suggestively.

"When I first discovered I was Sailor Moon, I was fighting Beryl. I didn't know who she was, or who the generals were... they introduced themselves nicely. They were the ones responsible for destroying the Silver Millennium."

Endymion tensed, old wounds throbbing.

Serenity continued, laying a hand over his clenched fist, "My mother managed to seal away Beryl and her master, Queen Metaria... but Beryl was freed, and under Metaria's instruction, she set out to gain enough power to take over the world. The only source she could consider was me."

There was a long and tired story waiting to be told, but Serenity took a breath and locked it away.

"She wasn't counting on the other Sailor Scouts, and became infuriated with her generals when they continued to fail. She killed three, and we," she swallowed, "killed the last."

There was another silence.

Uranus spoke first.

"Are they powerful."

"Very."

"And yet they were the first enemy you overcame."

"Not alone."

Uranus nodded and stared at the table.

Mercury looked up, "We won't be able to take them out one by one, Beryl will see to that."

"So," Endymion shrugged, "what do you suggest?"

"Taking out Metaria."

Jupiter turned, astounded, "You say it like it's easy! She could be outside the palace!"

"Yes," Mercury explained, "but the doors aren't the only way out. There are windows... and the dungeon."

The others seemed to be considering what she had said.

Neptune stood, commanding attention.

"We stood by you during the first display of power because we are your allies. But we need to know why they disturb you so much. What happened in the Silver Millennium?"

Serenity squeezed her husband's hand.

And she answered what had been asked.


	4. Battles Begin

_The Crystal Palace_

_the guard hall_

_night_

Talia stood before the great portrait of the royal family. She looked at their painted eyes and faces, knowing how easily the canvas would tear should she touch it.

She sighed and crossed the hall to sit on a velveteen bench.

She had warned the queen not to let the entire guard off, but the queen, generous and warm as always, had insisted. And had her way.

"My, my," a laughing voice said behind her ear, "Don't you look familiar."

She didn't flinch.

"What do you want, Zoisite?"

He materialized beside her on the bench, "Only to speak with an old friend."

"Then speak."

"You're dressed as you would have been had... well. I take it you were one of the lucky few who were caught and sent to the future."

"Yes."

"Ah," he pulled off his glove and stroked the velvet cushion.

Talia stood up, "If you're going to kill me, do it."

Zoisite actually looked surprised, "Why would I."

"Ask the crystal in your hand."

Zoisite grinned.

"Damn."

Talia ducked as the shard flew past her face. She leapt into the air and kicked Zoisite neatly in the chin, sending him sprawling to the floor. He recovered quickly and held a hand to his bleeding lip.

"Not very wise, Talia."

"Shut up."

He lunged for her, shard forming in his palm. She dodged, but the shard caught her side and ripped a long, shallow gash. She fell, balance lost.

"Ahahaha!"

Talia screamed and rolled away from Zoisite's hands an screeching laughter.

She scrambled to her feet, red hair in her eyes. She pressed her hands together and yelled, "GUARDIAN SHIELD!"

Zoisite was thrown back by a curtain of translucent energy. He snarled and thrust himself back up.

"You don't learn, do you!"

Talia saw it coming, but hadn't anticipated it soon enough.

A storm of rose petals surrounded her and whipped at her eyes. She cried out, unable to see through the solid wall of flowers.

She heard his voice from outside her prison.

"No hard feelings, eh, Talia?"

"NO!"

"_Hahaha!_ ZOI!"

Talia screamed as a crystal spike lodged itself in her side. She felt something give and moaned as her white uniform began turning red.

The roses vanished.

Talia slumped and balanced precariously on her knees.

Zoisite caught her as she fell.

"This is for leaving me to die."

He kissed her hard on the lips. He pulled away only after her body went slack.

Smiling to himself, he licked blood from his lips. Talia lay murmuring. She was trying to tell him what had happened that day on the battlefields of Earth...

Zoisite heard a word and leaned closer, listening.

"...Prince... pulled... me...way...didn't..."

Zoisite leaned back quickly and held a hand to his mouth. He had just killed the wrong person. He curled a finger around his lip and watched Talia shake and gasp for breath

"I'll make that up to you."

* * *

_The Crystal Palace_

_outside the guard hall_

_night_

Endymion heard the loud crash in the guard hall and ran for the doors. He knew Talia was the only one in there...

"Talia!"

He slid to a halt beside her fallen body. Hands hovering over her, he saw the shade of the crystal buried in her flesh. Zoisite.

He rolled her head to face him and realized with a jolt that she was still breathing.

"Shh, Talia, you're going to be alright," he lied to her.

She didn't respond, but her bleary eyes fluttered open and focused on him.

He looked around, trying to find the source of the crash— and the crystal. He saw the portrait of his family in pieces on the ground.

Talia clawed at his arm with one hand, making croaking noises. He bent to hear her.

"Prince..."

"Hush, Talia, save your energy."

"You bastard."

Endymion found himself on the ground, looking up at the crazed, _dead_ face of the guard captain. He tried to get up, but her foot hit him in the chest with far more force than possible.

He sputtered, windless.

"You made me believe you," she said, mindlessly pulling the thick shard from her body, "I trusted your word!"

"Talia, what!"

Endymion saw her face inches from his, "Talia's dead."

The king shook his head, confused and almost scared, "You _are _Talia!"

"Wouldn't that be nice!"

Endymion saw the punch aimed at his face and held up an arm to block it. He screamed when the crack of breaking bone echoed.

"Talia's dead!"

A kick found it's mark in his abdomen. Two more cracks rang out.

"TALIA!"

"Talia's DEAD, dear prince!"

Endymion's eyes widened as realization hit.

"Zoisite..." he coughed, unable to speak. His mind was telling him he had two broken ribs.

Talia's body fell to the ground as Zoisite separated himself and threw fire into the air, "I never thought you had lied to me, not even after I became your enemy."

"...didn't!"

"Ha! You left me bleeding in a ditch, _my prince_!"

Endymion ducked painfully away from the fireball that threatened his life.

"And I plan to do the same to you."

Another fireball... too close...

"Except, I won't leave you, _dearest prince!_ I'll stay," he pushed gold hair out of his eyes, "and I'll make sure to let your lovely Serenity watch you die."

Endymion clenched his fist behind his back. He only needed a little more power, then...

"You'll know how it feels to be observed like an animal."

...almost...

"Enough talk, prince, let's play."

"SMOKING BOMBER!"

Zoisite shrieked as the attack his him in the legs. He fell and rolled onto his side, crystals between his fingers.

"Zoi!"

Endymion was forced to scream against his broken ribs when the shard sliced through his shoulder. Zoisite laughed triumphantly and stood, shaking.

"Die."

Two more crystals flew.

Endymion shut his eyes.


	5. Promises and Pain

_The Crystal Palace_

_the abandoned chambers_

_midnight_

Kunzite looked up from the map he was studying to see Zoisite stumble through the doorway. He flew across the room to catch the injured general as he fell.

"What happened!"

Zoisite just moaned as he was carried to a table. Kunzite set him down gently and surveyed the burns on his legs.

"This is Endymion's work."

"Congratulations," Zoisite gritted his teeth and leaned on an elbow.

Kunzite raised a silver eyebrow, "You fought him?"

"And won."

The crazed smile on Zoisite's face alarmed Kunzite, but he ignored it and set to work peeling back the pant leg that covered burns. He cringed at the damage, seeing bloody skin and twisted tissue. It was bad, but it could be healed.

Zoisite leaned his head back as Kunzite pulled away a shred of cloth.

"Did you feel him die?"

"What?"

Kunzite paused, looking to his partner. He tucked white hair behind an ear.

"We have an unbreakable bond to him, Zoisite. You would have felt it."

"I...!" Zoisite burst into a string of oaths.

"Calm down!"

"— bastard should be dead by now, Goddamnit!"

"Zoisite, he could be dying. How badly did you hurt him?"

The blond general's eyes gleamed, "I put three crystals in his chest."

Kunzite nodded and went back to work on Zoisite's legs, "Then he doesn't have much of a chance. If he isn't dead now, he will be."

There was a ripping sound as fabric separated from skin.

"AH! Kunzite!"

"Sorry."

There was a degree of silence after this, broken only by an occasional groan or curse. Kunzite continued steadily on, pulling off Zoisite's boots as gently as he could.

"My feet are _fine, _damnit."

He was answered with a chuckle, "They are."

The work continued silently once more.

Then...

"Kunzite?"

"Mmm?"

"I'm sorry."

Kunzite looked at Zoisite, completely surprised, "What are you talking about?"

Zoisite stared at his sleeve uncomfortably, "I know you were angry that I... visited... A— Mercury."

The elder general withdrew his hands and stood back, "I was."

"So, I'm sorry."

Kunzite blinked at the floor, then decided it was better to see Zoisite's face. He smiled reassuringly.

"I was only upset because she still loves you."

"I don't care about her, though."

"Of course not," Kunzite couldn't keep adoration from his eyes. He stepped forward and held Zoisite's shoulder.

Zoisite's hand found Kunzite's wrist.

"Never again, I promise."

"So do I."

* * *

_The Crystal Palace_

_the guard hall_

_early morning_

Serenity screamed when she saw him.

She lunged for him, falling to her knees just before she reached his side. She gripped his arm and pulled his face to hers.

"Endymion..." she wailed.

She gasped when his eyes opened slightly. He moved his lips, but only made small sounds. She felt tears fall.

"...'renity..."

"Oh, God..."

"...n...leave..."

"I won't, I promise I won't."

"...'ying..."

"No, you aren't."

She pulled in a breath, holding a hand to her neck. Her fingers closed around the Imperium Silver Crystal.

Endymion moaned something of a protest, but she ignored it. She refused to lose him again. Especially to _them._

She yanked the chain and it broke. She held the crystal to his chest and whispered the words that would set free the power.

A flash blinded her, and the energy of the Moon spread through the crystal walls. Serenity felt her own strength pour from her body and into Endymion's, glistening over his wounds and shattering the dark crystals with a crash.

* * *

_Hino Raye's memory_

I gasped when I recognized the light of the Imperium Silver Crystal. My heart raced; I was so afraid that this was it, that Beryl had confronted her... and that I would be standing by. I morphed and ran for the Guard Hall.

* * *

_Kino Lita's memory_

I was panicking the moment I saw the flash. I sprinted down the halls to find the king and queen. I didn't know what was happening but I knew it couldn't be good.

* * *

_Aino Minako's memory_

The flash scared me so much, I jumped to my feet. Then I realized what it was, and I was even more scared. I transformed and headed for Serenity, wherever she was. I knew I could find her.

* * *

_Crystal Tokyo_

_Janus Street_

_early morning_

The workers who were setting up the booths for the summer festival saw the white light from the palace. It only lasted a moment, but they knew what it was.

A fair young woman turned to her father with a swish of brown hair, "Wasn't that the queen's power?"

Her father nodded, grey eyes worried, "There should be no reason for that."

"But..." she looked at the great crystal spire again, "She said she wouldn't use the crystal unless is was important."

"Then we have to believe it is. It's no business of ours to go wandering over there. Help me move this table, it's in the way."

She went to his aid.

The other man helping them continued to watch the palace. He had believed the queen as well, but he knew the reason would have to be urgent... or deadly... It made no sense. And the king... the king would have told them if war or evil was eminent.

The man shrugged to himself and tried to overcome the feeling of foreboding. He lifted the box at his feet and walked to his friends.

* * *

_The Crystal Palace_

_the infirmary_

_morning_

Setsuna was unnerved by how calm Endymion's face was. He was lying in bed, unconscious, wounds reduced to tender scars. His hair was covering one of his eyes.

The rest of the scouts sat at a nearby table, leaving the separate chairs to Setsuna and Serenity. Setsuna could feel the worry emanating from the queen's being. It had been three hours and Serenity still refused to rest.

Endymion had stirred only once.

Setsuna turned around in her seat and indiscreetly watched the people around her. Haruka and Michiru stood together in a corner. Michiru leaned on her lover's shoulder.

Mina had fallen asleep on the table. Amy was staring into space, chewing a fingernail. Raye was watching the king, but her eyes had since unfocused. Lita leaned on forward with her elbows on her knees, head on her fists.

That was that.

Setsuna stood, taking another glance at Endymion, and stepped out the door. She shut it softly. On the other side of the hard stone wall, she held a hand to her mouth and began crying.

Part of her said she had nothing better to do...

But she knew.

No matter how many times she had been there, he had never needed her. The one time he did, and she had been on the other side of the palace. It was unfair that Serenity had found him...

Because Setsuna loved him.

Tears became sobs, and soon she was sitting on the ground, hunched against the walls and feeling useless. The Guardian of Time was unraveling.

She had been fine in her solitary prison, but placed beside the people she cared about and put in a position to help... she had become nothing.

She wiped at her face and forced herself to calm into some semblance of normalcy. The others were counting on her for something, even though she didn't know what.


End file.
